Ten Nights
by Natsuki'sgrowl
Summary: After ten nights, I will let go of you. Close your eyes, count to three and I will forget it all.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like my first story.

No beta.

This story is inspired by the song TEN NIGHTS by MAMAMOO.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME and the characters.

* * *

Shizuru's POV *

_After the Carnival, we started dating for years. You promised that no matter what happens we will always be together but I guess nothing last forever because at the end of the day you choosed her._

"I'm sorry Shizuru but something came up." you said and before I open my mouth to respond, you left.

You left me on the middle of OUR DATE.

_It's okay, I can't be mad when it's you._

"Spending the rest of the day alone. It's not that bad, at least I have time to reflect on myself." I whispered to the wind.

I finished my day on your favorite place standing in there watching the sunset and feeling the warm tears that silently flowing in my cheeks.

"Why is this night so painful?"


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuru's POV*

I was 5 years old and you were 4 when we first met. I didn't think that on that very day I will find the person who will shape my life. We were in middle school when her parents separated and Natsuki chose to own an apartment and because of that, I had to take a dorm at Fuuka Academy. Her apartment is far from my dorm but it made me happy whenever she does nothing she visits me in the dorm and spends her time in there. I forced her to move at my dorm several times but well she isn't Natsuki if she isn't thickheaded. From the very first moment I laid my eyes on her beautiful emerald orbs I fell in love, I felt like I have these butterflies in my stomach. I love her but I'm afraid that our friendship might break. Natsuki is my only true friend that's why I'd rather lose everything than losing her completely in my life.

We were on 2nd year when I became the Student Council President, it is hard to balance my responsibilities as the president and my time for Natsuki especially when she is needy but I can manage it somehow. Ever since her parents separated she regularly kill her time at my dorm until one day I noticed her night outings. She became delinquent, she skipped classes and

she bought a Ducati superbike for her to use on her outings and since then she neglected her studies.

In the first month, I let her slipped off. In the second month, her absence in class became frequent, I tried my best on convincing her to stop whatever she may be doing because it will reflect on her studies and her lack of attendance record will affect her grades. In the third month, my patience is growing thinner and we frequently had major fights but I tried my best to understand because knowing her, it's in her nature that the more you hold her the more she resisted. In the same month, our homeroom teacher approached me regarding her attendance records at average grades but I just smiled at him and said my apologies. In the fourth month, I stopped convincing her and let her do whatever she wants.

A year after since she became delinquent and the rumors about our break up starts spreading, some of the rumors are Reito being my ever protective boyfriend and that he doesn't want Natsuki the delinquent to be around near me and the most controversial among all rumors is that when I rejected Natsuki's love she can't handle the pain and that leads her to become a delinquent and holds the title Ice Princess.

"Kuga Natsuki," said Reito out of nowhere.

Kanzaki Reito, the same age as mine and heir of Kanzaki Enterprise one of the leading companies when it comes to producing high quality bicycle parts such as carbon fiber and aluminum frames, comfortable saddle and they also assembled a customized racing bikes. He is a fine and good looking man, famous because of his charismatic smile and also the Vice President. His family is very close to mine that's why we became friends and to be honest even though we hold the title of the greatest

couple of all but that doesn't mean we have THAT kind of relationship. We are very supportive of both parties and for some reason, we became a partner in crime when it comes to pissing Haruka.

"Ara, did you say something Reito?" I asked turning my head to face him.

"Your Knight in Shining Ducati isn't around again. This is her third time this week. If these things will continue I doubt she can pass this term. Have you talk to her?"

Knight in Shining Ducati I remember Reito called started calling her that when we were a Class representative. That time Fuuka Academy is celebrating school fair and we were having a problem with not having enough tables. Because everyone is busy at that time when I decided to get a reserved table by myself at the storage, I was struggling to carry the table when suddenly I heard a roaring engine nearby. That's when I realized only Natsuki own a one-of-a-kind MY Ducati Desmosedici RR G8 Special Edition inside the campus, I turned around and there she was emerald orbs staring right straight to my crimson. She got off of her bike and marching towards me then grab the table I was holding and barked at me for being TOO GOOD. Behind a tree, was a man leaning against the tree stiffened upon hearing Natsuki's arrival. He immediately followed me earlier when he heard from Yukino about the problem with the table and he wants to offer his hand on me. Reito was afraid of Natsuki that time because of being protective towards me and ever since then he called her Knight in Shining Ducati.

"Nope, the last time I talked to her personally was on last Thursday, though he texted me every day to check if I'm still breathing or not. Maybe if I faked my illness perhaps she will visit me at the hospital and take care of me." I joked at him because I know where our simple conversation will become serious once the topic is about Natsuki.

"Do you think it is time for us Student Council officer to take actions of her behaviors?" He suggested.

"I don't think this is the right time, after all, it is too dangerous for her to face Haruka. She may be delinquent and cold-hearted but Natsuki is still my friend." I answered while smirking.

We resumed organizing the remaining works for us to go home early. The room fell silenced as we proceeded until someone slammed the door open and shouted.

"KAICHOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback 12 years ago***

"Oi Shizuru, do you plan to spend the rest of the summer break on reading that book?" The raven-haired girl named Natsuki asked as she now looking at the older girl silently reading her book.

"Ara? For now, I am patiently waiting for a certain someone to asked me to accompany her at Natsu Matsuri." Shizuru answered while smirk was shown to her face that made Natsuki stiffened.

The brunette giggled when she saw the latter who is now covered in a deep shade of blush.

"How about you Natsuki? What are your plans?" The brunette asked.

"W-w-well, you know how much I hated standing in a crowd and also I don't enjoy celebrating those kinds of events. I hate being the center of attention." flatly answered without bothering to look at the brunette, she just look at the floor as if there are some that catch her interest.

"Really? Well If my memories didn't fail me, I remembered a certain raven-haired girl enjoyed performing in a talent show a few months ago."

"Gaaaah! That's not it! I admit I enjoyed that show it is because the contestants are hilarious!" Natsuki tried to reason out to her brunette friend while wearing a blush.

"Really? Ara, I remembered you also joined too and --" but before Shizuru could finish her sentence, her friend Natsuki shouted.

"GAAAAAAH! STOP!" the raven-haired shouted on top of her lungs while giving the smiling brunette her famous Kuga death glare.

"I don't want. You're so cute when you suddenly got curious of what would the dog food taste like and ended up munching one happily in the stage HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." little Shizuru laughed heartedly for the first time in her life.

"Mou Shizuru!" Because of the embarrassment, the raven-haired raised both of her hands to cover her bloody shade of blush.

* * *

**Back to Present day***

While the President and Vice President are busy organizing the paper the sudden burst open of the door grab the attention of the two officers working on the said room and both of them turned to look the person confusedly.

"KAICHOU!"

"What happened to you Tate-kun?" the only brunette raised her eyebrows and let the man catch her breath for him to speak, patiently waiting for the man to answer her question.

"Kaichou, there are police outside the school asking about Kuga Natsuki, we answered she isn't around today, we tried asking why but they answered it's a classified information. And now they requested for the presence of the School Director." The man named Tate answered honestly after he catches his breath.

"Director?" Reito asked confusedly as to why the police wanted to see the School Director.

"Tate-san, can you please tell them that the School Director isn't around today because of a business trip, but she gave me the permission to run the school while she's away so for now, the Student Council will be handling the case of Kuga Natsuki." The president commanded.

"Yes, Kaichou!"Tate immediately runs to where the said police to deliver the message from the President.

"Any clue as to why is it classified?" Reito asked without dropping his toothy smile.

"Ara ara, as far as I know, we both have duties here in the council since yesterday and I believed we've been together the whole day that's why I'm afraid I can't answer you right now."

"Bubuzuke! What happened? Why are their polish outside the School Building?." the auburn-haired woman asked who is now ready to shout to express her frustrations as to why the Student Council remains so calm in a situations like this.

"Police Haruka chan." the mousy-haired girl corrected revealed herself from the behind Haruka.

* * *

"Good Morning Student Council President, I am officer Jade and I am here to asked the whereabouts of a girl named Kuga Natsuki."

"Good Morning officer the name is Fujino Shizuru the Student Council President, this man here is the Vice President Kanzaki Reito and Executive Director Suzushiro Haruka and Kikukawa Yukino, we are the Student Council Officers of the Fuuka Academy and because the School Director is in her business trip I'm afraid we the student council will be listening to whatever news you may have regarding on the student named Kuga Natsuki but don't worry Director gave me the permission to temporarily run the school while she's away." Shizuru calmly introduced themselves and explain as to why the Director can't face them right now.

"I'm sorry Miss Fujino but this is a piece of classified information. We are ordered to find and summoned Kuga Natsuki to the station for our further investigations." The officer named Jade answered directly to them.

"For further investigation? Well, officer, Natsuki is my best friend as well as a family friend. If you tell me the reason officer perhaps I can help you find her."

The officer named Jade finally agreed to spill a little information she got to the brunette but in one condition. She requested that the remaining people inside the room should leave both of them for it is classified and no one should know about it aside from her family and Natsuki herself. Because of that request, the Vice President got nervous and looked at her friend worriedly asking if he should just stay to make sure she's safe but the brunette just smiled at him reassuring that she's fine and will be safe, that's when Reito decided to trust the President and left the room together with Haruka, Yukino, and another two police officer.

After they left, a minute of silence has passed until Jade broke it. She looked at the young President and thought _'_**_She's too beautiful and innocent for her to be involved in this case'_ **but she just shrugged it off and proceeded to asked the brunette.

"I don't want to waste any more time Fujino-san, last night a tragic accident happened to Dr. Saeko Kuga and we suspected that there was a foul play or perhaps ambush. And because of the recent activities of her daughter Kuga Natsuki, we declare her as one of the persons with interest to the death of her mother."

Shizuru's crimson eyes went wide upon hearing the news, she was aware of Natsuki's supposedly SECRET investigations on her mother's work **[1]** but she couldn't believe that the Doctor died in the ambush and her friend Natsuki is their person of interest. During a decade of friendship Shizuru shared half of her life with Natsuki, she saw how her friend loves her mother and there's no way that Natsuki, her friend is capable of killing her beloved mother. Natsuki's way of showing how she loves her mother is by spoiling the said Doctor, buying her expensive things and sometimes giving her a short vacation. Shizuru is now gazing at the ground trying to hide from the view of the officer her dumbfound and confused face.

"Ara, officer it seems like nonsense to me when you said that her daughter is the person of interest. When I met my best friend 12 years ago, I immediately saw how she loves her mother so much that there is no way for you to suddenly declare her as the person of interest when you don't even have any reasons to do so. Did you consider this case a car accident and not an ambush? "

"It may seem at first glance to be a car accident and nonsense but there is evidence as to the murder of the Doctor and as I've said earlier due to her daughter's recent activities, she is now intrigued."

"May I know what those activities are? As far as I know, she is doing investigations about her mother's work but I would like to know if she does something that I do not know. "

"It appears that the investigation revealed that she bought a Desert Eagle MK XIX .50 AE and not only that, there are also few witnesses who claim she's with a man who was allegedly an information guy who they believed she was paying in exchange for a information. Not only did it end there, just the day before the accident happens, one witness reported that while he's walking in a dark street, he saw a high school girl holding a gun not too far and pointing it at the civilian who he can't identify who due to lack of lights, the witness describe midnight-hair, emerald orbs, husky voice, cold exterior, and pale white skin which is the exact appearance of Kuga Natsuki. All of that is against the law especially since she was an ordinary high school student. Now, do you have any more questions? "

"Ara ookini, Officer Jade. I'm still not quite sure why she did that but maybe I can help you in this case so if you don't mind I would like you to please inform me about the progress of the investigation as Student Council President of Fuuka Gakuen and to help her cleaning her name if ever she's innocent." Shizuru smiled at the latter, calmness never leaves her facade.

"If you have no more questions, Miss Fujino, I believe it is my turn to ask now, yes? I just want to know if when was the last time you talk to her personally?" Shizuru nodded then put her index finger to her chin showing her signature thinking pose to the officer.

"I saw her last 2 days ago, she came here last Monday but we did not meet that day because of the business meetings left by the School Director. We last talked on the phone last night at 11:50 PM when she called me and it ended up at 1 AM. " Shizuru answered honestly.

"Did you notice the changes in her when you talked?"

"There was nothing aside from her deep and uncontrollable breathing on our entire conversation."

"What did you talked about?" The officer asked further, obviously curious as to why Natsuki's breathing changes.

"We didn't talk much about anything, she just checked on me."

"That's it. Thank you for sharing that important information, Miss Fujino."

The police were about to step out when Shizuru stop her before Jade reached for the doorknob to open.

"May I know what is the estimated time that Saeko-mama died?"

"Estimated time? Based on the reports written here between 10-11 PM last night. " The officer responded to the brunette while reading the written report that she was holding.

The officer already left the Council Room a few minutes ago but Shizuru couldn't move nor spill any word because of what she discovered. Because of the information she had spilled at the officer about Natsuki's breathing, she's afraid that they will use it against Natsuki.

Did she say anything wrong? How could she help Natsuki if she had no idea how to help the latter. She refused to believe whatever the officer had said, though the possibility of Natsuki's involvement, in this case, is still high after knowing her recent activities but she can't tell if the latter is the suspect or the victim.

_Ever since we met Natsuki, you never cease to amaze me._

"This time Natsuki, I'm begging you please make me believe for the last time what our friendship is capable of," Shizuru whispered to no one but the wind.

* * *

After regaining Shizuru's composure she immediately went to Natsuki's 'secret hideout' **[2]**. The brunette arrived at the hideout around 9 pm, but the raven-haired was not surprised at the sudden visit of her friend, she was expecting it though.

"Natsuki explain." said the brunette using her stern and venomous voice, even the latter was surprised to hear that the brunette used that voice that she rarely used especially towards her. She could feel the dangerous aura that surrounds the brunette, she nervously gulped.

_Did she just used that voice in me?_ Natsuki thought.

"Shizuru, I have nothing to explain," Natsuki answered flatly without bothering to look at the brunette. For now, all she can think of is avoid eye contact with the crimson orbs due to the incredible force that was telling her if she look at her friend it will the cause of her death.

Shizuru noticed Natsuki's treated wounds and some minor scratches on her body and face, she couldn't help but wonder if it was because of her mother's accident.

"Tell me how you got those wounds and scratches"

"These? It's nothing. I got in a small accident yesterday."

"Natsuki if you continue your silence the police won't be able to move their investigations and they will file a case against you according to the witness' claims. I am confident to stand beside you because there is no way you can do that to your mother and I trust you because you're my friend, please let me help you in this battle."

For the first time, Natsuki saw her friend, the Almighty Fujino Shizuru drop her perfect calm exterior and for the first time, she saw how Shizuru helplessly sat on the ground when Natsuki refused to accept anything from the brunette.

"Shizuru, I appreciate your will to help me but please never get too close, I don't want to drag into this mess." Shizuru stood up and once again begged Natsuki to accept her offer.

"Natsuki are you aware that I am so worried about you? Did you realize that every time I see your name in the list of absents I got anxious? And now, did you realized that how I badly wanted to help you clean your name? For Pete's sake Natsuki, I wanted to cry because of your mother's death but I can't help it when part of me saying that I should be strong in case you need someone to lean on."

"All I have to say is focus on your responsibilities as Student Council President and let me face my case alone because I don't want you to get involved."

The older girl decided to give up the argument and gaze at the latter's unscratched Ducati behind Natsuki.

"Is that so? If that's what you want then I won't force you anymore. I hope you don't regret your decision and if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. I am more willing to help." said the brunette but before she left, the emerald-eyed girl suddenly spoke.

"Shizuru! No one knows where my stupid father is, I don't know anyone aside from me who is blood-related to mom so, I can't trust anyone other than Fujino, can you give mom a proper funeral? " Shizuru nodded and slowly walked out of the area when Natsuki suddenly spoke again.

"I promise I will fix this problem as long as you keep your promise to do your responsibilities as Student Council President as if nothing happened, ne Kaichou-sama?"

After Natsuki lost sight of her friend, her phone rang and read the text she received from Nao. She smirked while flipping her phone back to her pocket and silently walked to her Ducati taking out her helmet then put it in.

_Damn you Nao._

She revived her engine and sped off to where Nao is located.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Let me clarify a thing, chapter 2 is the beginning of their story and how they became. It's hard to begin the Ten Nights storyline if you don't know the whole story. That's why I will start with the story of how they met, how they became together and stuffs. Future chapters will also reveal who the HER that Shizuru was referring to at the beginning.

English is not my native language but I will do my best to deliver the story as best as I can. If you've encountered any errors, don't hesitate to tell.

** [1]** Let's just a Fujino have her ways.

** [2]** Natsuki's secret hideout is the place where she usually parks her bike, the forest in the Fuuka Gakuen.


End file.
